


CHISTOSA!

by lila_luscious1



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [8]
Category: Station 19 (TV), Surrera - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Pruitt changes his mind and decides to LIVE, Re-imaging of scene, Station 19-Season 3 Episode 11, Surrera, Surrera pregnancy, no days off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Altered version of "No days Off": Andy is pregnant in this versionOne-Off-Did you catch the 'CHAD' reference?
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	CHISTOSA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts).



"I told you that he would get here before us!" Andrea Herrera stage whispers, approaching the table where her father  
is seated, alone. "Your favorite daughter has arrived!"

She kisses his cheek, while Robert Sullivan and he shake hands. "The options for the position are limited" Pruitt jokes,  
suppressing a cough. "So; what's the important news?

Robert and Andrea join hands, and he says "There are a few things, Sir. "We're in love. We're also pregnant. There is a plan."

"A PLAN, huh? The two of you have gone about this situation in the wrong order, haven't you? I faill to see this 'plan' you  
mentioned, Robert." Pruitt regrets his choice of words at once, but his Daughter speaks up before he can voice this.

"It's the same as YOU and MAMI." Andy's tome is confrontational, and Robert can sense this conversation sliding sideways.

'Except that it ISN'T...miren (look)...I don't want to argue. You're in love; please verify that you ARE in a relationship?" When they nod 'yes', he continues  
. "I AM thrilled to know that my only child will possibly give birth before Chad gets here. I apologize for the impertinent remark of before. As Andy may have told  
you, she was conceived before her mother and I married."

"He knows. Now...can we rewind? You AREN'T UPSET that we're in a relationship, and pregnant...is that right?"

"You aren't pleased with my reaction?"

"WE ARE; we just...OK...we're waiting for Ripley's new policies to be signed-off on by the Mayor and the Fire Commission-then we disclose the relationship."

"You are in agreement with this, Robert?"

"I AM, Sir: except that I'll request a transfer to a different battalion after disclosing"....

Andy interrupts. "WAIT-what-another Battalion?"

"Right-we talked bout this"...

"WHEN? I don't"...

"Me estabas gritando, diciendo que no necesitamos romper... " (You were yelling at me, saying that we didn't need to break up)

"SI...pero...OK...we can decide later-it's fine. The main thing is we will do whatever we need to to be together."

Pruitt really struggles to keep from smiling: _Tan chulos_ ! he muses privately. "Where do I fit into this plan?"

"We wanted to speak with you first-out of respect" Robert says.

"I appreciate that. Shall we order?"

"AY, Gracias a DIOS! We're starving!" Andy exclaims, touching her lower belly.

Robert excuses himself for the restroom. Perusing the menu, Andy asks casually: "So...my Dad's arriving WHEN?"

Pruitt starts to laugh, ends up sputtering instead. He raises his hand when Andy, alarmed looks over and says "Papi!?"-

"It's fine-que chistosa, tu! And I will FIGHT to see my Nieto born-I will get apply for the trial."(that was a good one) (grandson)

After Sullivan returns from the restrooms, he sees that Andy is on the opposite side of the table, wrapped in her father's embrace. Lifting her head, she tells him "Papi's applying for the trial!"

"Excellent! That's Excellent Dad!"

Pruitt decides that he doesn't mind being called 'Dad' by Robert...not at all...


End file.
